Blood
by Twilightlover4578
Summary: about a girl who works at a blood bank and a mysterious man comes in to ask her for some help.


The first time I saw him I was in complete awe of how beauitful he was, with his sleek black hair and piercing grey eyes. The thing that I found odd though was his very pale complexion. He specifically asked for me to help him at the blood bank I worked at as a manager. I was confused is to why he would ask for me. I am extremely nervous about talking to this guy. I slowly walked out to meet him to see what he wanted with me. Once I got close to him he looked up from where he had been sitting waiting for me and smiled. I smiled timidly back. He held out his hand for me to shake as he stood up and said "Hello I'm William its nice to finally meet you Ella." I looked at him in shock. I had no idea how he knew my name or why in the world would this gorgeous man would want me to help him out with something. I bit my lower lip slowly shaking his hand back not wanting to seem rude but instead he grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles ever so softly. I blushed and said "Its nice to meet you too William but how did you know my name?" He just smirked at me and said "I have my ways Ella, now can we go somewhere more private to discuss the matter I need your help with?" I was very confused and a little frightened about this whole situation. I wasn't sure what I should do but my curiousity took over so I led him to my office at the blood bank. As we walked toward my office I noticed what he was wearing. An old fashioned victorian style very dark blood red suit with shiny black shoes. I felt like I was under dressed being beside him. Me, with my plain black pencil skirt and dark blue blouse with my long light brown hair and green eyes. I was completely plain looking compared to this drop dead gorgeous man. When we finally got to my office I told him to have a seat as I sat down behind my desk with my labtop on top of it. I had pictures of me and my brother Jacob on the wall and William was looking at it rather intensely. He asked "Is that your boyfriend or something?" looking at me quizzically. I shook my head no "no its not its my older brother Jacob." I said smiling as I looked at the picture remembering the good times with me and my brother. "Oh thats nice, you two close?" he inquired "Yes very actually, but lets get down to buisness here what is it that you wanted me to help you with William?" He looked at me for a second with this look in his eyes I wasn't excatly sure what it was. "I need some blood." he said "well what blood type are you?" I asked. He smiled at me with a glint in his eyes "I have a secret that I haven't ever really told anyone about but I think I can trust you Ella." he said I was a bit confused about what he was trusting me with this secret of his. I didn't understand why he picked me. I was wondering weather or not I wanted to know what he was going to say. Did I really want to get involed with this strange beauitful man. I nervously asked "Well what is it William?" He looked at me straight in my eyes and said "Now I don't want you to be frightened of me after I tell you this, I promise never to harm you." I was getting very anixous now I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head and bit my lower lip. Still trying to comprehend what this guy might tell me. So he went on to say "I don't mean anyone any harm, please know that Ella. I didn't choose to be like this." "Are you sure I'm the one you should tell?" I said looking at him with uncertainty in my eyes. "Yes, I'm very sure about this. I really hope you won't run away and will choose to help me." he said with conviction. I just looked at him for a second complating this. I wasn't sure what I should do about this situation. Should I trust him and help him out? Or do I get out of this now? It all seemed so strange to me. I bit my lower lip nervously and said "Alright, you can tell me and I promise not to run away." He smiled widely at me and took my hands in his. He looked me straight in the eyes and said "I am a 126 year old vampire." I looked at him in complete shock. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to react. I was a little scared of he was capable of and now I really wasn't sure I wanted to help this guy. What if he is just insane? Their is no way he is actually a vampire. I had to think fast how to get rid of this man. I just stared blankly at him trying to wrap my head around what he just confessed to me. No wonder why he was so pale I thought.


End file.
